brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Expected Balancing (Jiawhien2015)
These are the changes required to make the game more balances and supercell might implement these as it makes sense, because its cool! Bold ones means more serious!!!!(some means highlight important points) But bold ones in character balances means that its fixed. This page is Jiawhien2015's expected balancing page. To add your own balance list, create a page Expected Balancing (Your username) Character Balance (Last updated: 9/feb/2020) Legends: * * * *⚔ = Damage *♥ = Health *☠ = Super *★ = Star Power *⚙ = None of the 4 (Mechanics) Brawlers: *'Colt' ** ** *'Bull' ** *'8-BIT' ** ** *'Emz' ** *'Rosa' ** ** ** *'Darryl' ** ** *'Carl' ** ** ** *'Pam' ** ** ** *'Frank' ** *'Bea' ** *'Mortis' ** ** ** *'Gene' ** ** *'Mr. Piss' ** ** *'Max' ** *'Spike' ** *'Crow' ** ** ** *'Leon' ** Improvements/Balance *'Amount of tokens earnt form ranking up a brawler is now based on how many trophy needed to get from next rank. For example rank 4 to rank 5 needs 10 trophy so 10 tokens earnt for ranking 4 to 5, from 19 to 20 needs 40 trophy so 40 tokens awarded when going from rank 19 to 20.' *Ability to choose custom brawler levels to fight in friendly matches (level 1-10) *Ability to choose event modifiers in friendly matches *Option to adjust the volume of the sound effect and the music individually with the slider on each of them to choose how loud the sound effect or the music should be. *In friendly showdown rooms, add the option to make the players spawn point on where would be depending on their physical location in the room position. This makes organization much easier and 5v5 temas much easier too. *Ability to choose the friendly battles power standard to be all 50 power or 0 power, it would be more genetic to see base stats in battles and no star power in battles for true fairness. *'Added ability to invite people into the club, elder or higher can invite people.' *'Added more tickets pulls from boxes: 5 tickets as an epic pull, 7 tickets as a mythic pull, and 10 tickets as a legendary pull. Looks much like the elixir rarity distribute system. What are the odds that we would get the 5/7/10 tickets from boxes? so it means that it will not break the game. And the best of all is that it does not replaces the normal rewards from boxes as its a bonus items..' *'Added friendly ticket mode: Big game, robo rumble, boss fight' *Make name change available every once every 6 months, 2 weeks minimum time needed for a name change for 100 gems and gem cost decreases as time goes by until 6 months for 0 gems. *Can turn on of off (individual or all with the tick system) like joined the band noti, left band noti, promote demote kicked etc, also another ones like on or off online popup thats annyoying as fuckhole. (within game) *Only see certain types of brawl stars notifications with the tick system like keys full, new event, club mail etc.. (not within game) *Allow players to force quit the app within the first 5 seconds of the game without losing trophies (twice a week), players sometimes accidently goes to a match unintentionally or chose the incorrect brawler to fight so this feature can stop unwanted trophy loss (unintentional at first place to fight). *'Key doubler drop rate increased from 3% to 6%, seriously the fuck we almost never see key doubler from the boxes and only with a measly miserably 200 keys? WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! ITS OVER 90000!!!!!!!!!!! I dont think 6% rate is enough! 200 is too fucking less and must change to 400! motherfucker developers!!!!!!' *Ability to play again button even on ticket events like big game (if boss then it behaves like solo showdown and find new match stright), robo rumble, and boss fight. *Ability for players to bet with truly custom amount of tickets (any amount from 1 to 100 tickets (max)) *Rooms: ability to play as 1 or 2 players in a room if 1 or 2 players are in offline status! so that you dont have to kick them out of the room and just play while still in your room! *Leaderboards: players can now view who has the highest single brawler trophy count leaderboard itself showing the brawler played and the player name and the trophies as well as the brawler best trophy. *Leaderboards: players can now also view the personal best leaderboards and club highest trophies leaderboards to see who and which club has achived the highest trophy ever in which is the most accurate leaderboard to show who is the best! *'Buff coin packs in the shop: The coin value seems underwhelming to the amount of precious gems that you have to pay, so increase the coin value to 200 for 20 gems, 600 coins for 50 gems, 2000 coins for 140 gems, and 4500 coins for 280 gems, hopefully this should justify for more people to actually spend any fucking gems on this unbrought packs (sounds like no one like this business until buff was made like this buff!).' *'Increase trophies required to join amount of: 16000, 17000, 18000, 19000, 20000, 22000, 24000, 26000, 28000, 30000, 32000, 34000, 36000, 38000, 40000.' *'Ability to see which mode someone invite you to join.' *'Star Tokens': make star tokens a global reward just like regular tokens so that we dont need to play on modes we do not like, 1 star token every 6 hours and 5 star tokens gettable limit. Bug Fixes *Ricochet attack and super attack's aim dosent shots the aim line after the second bounce in fact his attack does travel to there. *Tiny buff to bo: Right now when he has mines on the floor and they are triggered and about to explode, but a new set of mines are deployed onto the floor so the old mines will disappears before exploding, so this fixes to bo would be making his old mines not disappears when its already triggered (then explodes) when a new sets of mines are deployed onto the floor. *When tara has no ammo left, she still have cards on her hand, this is fucking false. She should be holding nothing when she has no ammo left and the cards appears when her first ammo recharges, like how bo's arrow appears when his first ammo recharges. *Robot rumble: The cut off point between the win time and the lose time should be 6:15 (32/32 keys) instead of no time because wtf do we get the win sound when we defended for less than a minute? so when defended for less than 6:15 (because thats a crappy time) then the game should play the lose sound and the lose music because below 6:15 is max tokens and when defend for 6:15 and higher then the game will play the win sound and the win music. *When the match ends in a draw, during that time before the results screen, the opponent brawlers are posed in their win animation but thats fucking incorrect, the correct thing is both teams brawlers in their losing position when the match draws because the end result screen shows both team in losing position when the match draws. *'Make the gun and healing turrets will catch the ball once again, both of them arent good in brawl ball already and reintroduction of the turret goalie role makes these 2 brawlers more batter in brawl ball once again, fuck whoever made the turrets no longer catches the ball.' *'Fix the goes to doer profile bug when clicking on the promoted messages, the correct one is the target not doer.' *'Supercell should only bans players who uses the curse words that is meant to insult someone in the band or a particular person, and not bans players who uses curse words in the general contexts like the exclamation as they do not meant to hurt the game community. These two purposes of the curse words are huge.' *Spike is he, not it because supercell is fucking drunk, change back the description to he. *Make rooms and its codes lasts for 24 hours instead of only around 1 fucking hours, so that players can join the rooms while the room creator is offline. (untested for current version) Other Changes *Demo, the player can watch the 6 bots battling in a random game mode and maps. (addition to spectation mode) This is commonly seen in single player online flash games like the black navy war 2 (we all sure missed the old days of playing the online flash games and console games like PSP). *Added new game modes *Added new brawlers *Betting in brawl mode (addition to the spectating mode): You can place a bet in the brawl mode using tickets (1-20) on the team that you think who is going to win, you dont brawl in this mode and you can watch the 6 players brawling. Winning the bet gives twice as much ticket you bet and losing makes you indeed lose the tickets. The player can place the bet in the first 8 seconds of the game otherwise it becomes a spectating mode. *Added voice for all brawlers who havent have a voice yet. *'Casual Brawl mode, not gain/lose trophy after match. Still awards first win bonus.' *El primos skins sound effects: His different skins would have slight different sound effects, i know for example when the el primo jumps (uses his super) he will say "el primo!". So lets make the el rudo says "el rudo!" when he jumps and the el rey says "el rey!" when he jumps. *Added Voice button on or off, this is along with the sound effects and the music buttons, some game have 3 buttons instead of 2, because perhaps some people likes the sound effects on the game but not the voices in the game? the third button "Voice" on or off will solve this......... *Added two new bundles of tickets: Booklet of tickets = for , Box of tickets = for . *Makes credits play the old Brawl Stars main menu theme. *Added Hard Mode in robot rumble. File:Robo Rumble Hard Mode.pngHere is my idea of the concept. *Added exclusive player icons: For example the fancy looking beta (β) icon which is available exclusively to players who has created the account before global release. *Added in game browser: Like making players able to surf the internet like reddit or other sites or even youtube without having to leaving the brawl stars app. How cool and awesome this would be?....... *Band leader can assign a player in the band to become automatically leader if the current leader is offline for x amount of days stright (leader choose time) so that the band will not die off just because the leader cannot login anymore for whatever the fuck the reason is (maybe leader died?) *'Robo Rumble': added Quickstart/Fast Track option, this option will start at wave 14 (second boss at around 3 minutes) so that players can save more time per game and can farm keys faster (since most player can defeat wave 1-13 with ease), devs may allow this option to players with certain conditions met like xp level or whatever others that makes sense. This idea is inspired by the BTD5 game with the fast track option to start at later round so you save time. *Increased past club messages viewable. *Players can cancel friend request after sending friend request (like sent be accident) *Players can also confirm if they want to send friend request or not with the confimation interface *You enjoy playing the ticketed events but out of ticket? no problem you can spend 0 ticket to get token from the available token bank (the 200 token one) (if 0 token left then no tokens won) instead of additional keys from the tickets uses so you can play all you want. *'Ability to set brawler skins that you owns as your profile picture!' **'More personalisation includes different background, buttons, speech bubbles etc.!!!' *Ability for players to buy brawlers directly with coins (used to be with tokens): 80k coin for legendary, 30k for mythic, 12k for epic, 5k for super rare, and 1k for rare. *Gem gifts (clan gifts in clash or band gifts in brawl), a feature already in clash of clans: During an occasion you buy a $4.99 gems or higher during the gem gift offers, your bandmates/friends will receive some gems (instead of who claims first is the players you chose) and up to 20 players. Say, should there better gift values like more gems each for higher cost packs? **$4.99: 2 gems each **$9.99: 4 gems each **$19.99: 8 gems each **$49.99: 20 gems each **$99.99: 40 gems each **The unseen $199.99: 80 gems each + 20000 key doubler to the buyer *Certain brawlers (not sure if rarity should matter), will drop certain stuffs they hold when they dies as an aesthetics, like tara drops cards when she dies. *'Skin Prices changes:' **Serenade Poco: 150 gems → 80 gems **Viking Bull: 80 gems → 30 gems **Popcorn Rico: 150 gems → 80 gems **Rockabilly Mortis: 150 gems → 80 gems **'White Crow: 80 gems → 30 gems' (what the FUCK) **Shark Leon: 80 gems → 30 gems *'Gene's super now looks like a pirate hook.' *Siege: Both siege bot will deploy during the third/last deployment if both teams have equal bolts. Maps *... New content *Added modes within modes. Its like Special Rules in any modes. *'More female brawlers.' *New rarity to the game, like hero era astronomical god: Already you can see so many fuckers has easily all brawlers in the game including legendaries it shows that legendaries are not that rare anymore, thus making the whole game dull as fuck. New rarities needs to be added so that you dont easily see that people has all brawlers unlocked and you dont see the new higher rarity brawler everywhere like the fuckun' crow did. *Added the Party feature. *Added the Membership feature. *Added the gallery feature: The feature that allows playes to view all the brawlers official arts + skins and play every single sound effects and musics in the game. *Ability for players to play the game offline (without need of internet connection) on bot games (keys and other progress will be sync to server when player gets back online). * Added Emotes to brawl stars! can communicate with players with the emotes! *More star power choices for brawlers. *New skin type: Skin Accessories - You can use skin accessories on any brawler once you purchase a skin accessory. For example the christmas hat skin accessory can be purchasd with 300 gems and any brawler compatable can wear the christmas hat with the brawler you have, can use on multiple brawlers! brawlers with hats will be replaced by it. There can also be watches and pants and more. The christmas hat stated is a brawliday skin and costs 300 gems because multiple brawlers can use. Category:Community Category:Others Category:Reddit